Cupcakes: A List
by Ziggy05
Summary: One pony per chapter gets tortured by Pinkiepie! To add to the torture of reading it, YOU have to suggest who the next victim is in the review section if you want to read more! (I know you won't.) NOT for faint of heart, rated M for extreme gore and torture in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.
1. Rarity

"Ah there you are, Rarity!" Pinkiepie watched as her posh friend, of course cloaked in her latest outfit stepped through the wooden door to the shop and stood at Pinkie's heels in ruby shoes. "I've been waiting ALL day for you to get here!"

"Why?" Rarity asked. She had just come to get a batch of cupcakes for the upcoming fashion show that she was putting on. After all, cupcakes WERE good for the buffet table, were they not? "Is something important happening here today, because I would hate to miss it."

Pinkiepie laughed. "No silly, your here just in time to taste test this lovely new cupcake I made especially for you! I even decorated it with fake gems that match your cutiemark, see?" She pivoted the cupcake until you could see the three, blue, boiled lolly diamonds that were buried in the cyan icing.

"Oh..." Rarity said. "Um... looks great, darling but I'm in such a hurry."

"Please?" Pinkiepie protested. "Pretty please? Whats another five minutes to you?"

Rarity sighed. "Fine," she growled. "But only five minutes. No more, no less." She grabbed the cupcake from Pinkie and studied it. She had to admit, it did look pretty nice... No more said, she wolfed it down. "Oh dear," she said through a mouthful of cake. "Oh dear, that wasn't very lady like at all, was it now?"

Pinkiepie shook her head. "But don't worry, you won't feel the NEED to be lady like after this."

"Hm?" Rarity swallowed her mouthful and instantly the wooziness overtook her. "P-pinkie, whats going on? I feel really wierd."

"Well, duh," Pinkie sang. "Thats because it had a sleeping drug in it, silly. I thought you'd have noticed that!"

Those were the last words Rarity could recognise before the world collapsed around her and she fell into and awoke in darkness.

"Where am I?" Rarity croaked. She struggled to move a limb, but found that she could not. "Whats going on here? Pinkie!" She screamed. "Help!"

"Whats wrong, Rarity? Why are you calling for me? I'm right here!" As a magenta hoof found the light switch, Rarity only then saw the real horros of the place. Directly in front of her was a table, decorated in balloons and streamers, but these were not ordinary party decorations. No, these were made from _flesh. _The balloons were made of organs and a bright red banner on the wall read 'LifeIsAParty' in crimson blood.

"B-but... H-how... W-why would you do this, Pinkie? This is so uncouth and not to mention the appearance of this place makes you want to retch! I mean, just look at those lifeless brick walls, the stone, grey floor! ... And couldn't you afford to buy REAL balloons?"

Pinkiepie shrugged. "Well, I had to do SOMETHING with the unwanted flesh and skin of my guests, what did you think?"

"W-wait what?" Rarity stammered. "A-are you going to..." Her eyes shifted over to a smaller table to her right. It was covered up by a green sheet and yet the indentations of the items underneath did not look promising.

Pinkiepie, HUMMING walked over to the table and with a heave of the corner it drifted to the ground, revealing the sharp ornaments it had been hiding. Rarity gasped. She couldn't help herself. Scalpels, electrocution items, thumb screws, spikes, syringes, chainsaws and a whole range of other items that Rarity had never seen before lay spread out on the wooden surface, glistening even in the mild light.

"P-Pinkie? Y-your not planning on using those on ME are you? I m-mean, you'd ruin my coat! A-and I've got a fashion show this afternoon! Surely if I don't show up they'll know that something has happened to me and they'll go looking for me and... and..." She sighed. "And I don't know any more."

"Of course I am, Rarity! I mean, why else would I have them here? But don't worry, I'll be EXTRA special with YOUR pelt, I promise!" She proceeded to pick up the nearest item to her, the scalpel and carried it over to where Rarity lay squirming.

"Stay still, or I won't be able to get a clean cut!" She whined. She brought the scalpel swfitly down, right where Rarity's cutiemark had been but she had already moved out of the way and it hit the bottom of her rib, instead. "Rarity, do you want me to do a good job, or not?"

Rarity opened her mouth to reply and Pinkiepie, thankful for some time, slid the long knife into Rarity's flesh. A piercing scream filled the air yet Pinkie ignored it and just continued to carve. A trickle of blood that grew more and more intense flowed out of the hole where her cutiemark had been as Pinkiepie tore the remaining flesh away and discarded it on the table behind her. Rarity still hadn't stopped her screams for mercy as Pinkiepie started on the other side and they grew more and more intense, to the point where she felt the tears in her eyes fall.

The salty water from the tears mingled with the raw flesh, making the experience agonizing but still Rarity wouldn't give in. She clenched her teeth so tight that she thought they might break and shut her eyes, shut her eyes, as if trying to awake from the nightmare that she was in, but of course she wasn't. This wasn't a dream, it was real. The pain was real. Her life as she knew it was real.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Pinkiepie grab an axe from off the table. It was a mean one, with a wicked spike at the edge and a polished, sharp blade. The handle was carved from real oak, sturdy and easy to hold yet it was small and light- perfect for aiming, Rarity thought with a crash of dread.

She screamed as the axe collided with her horn. She didn't feel much pain, to her surprise. A strange, uncomfortable numbness yet it was all over in a few moments. Then there was the pain of watching, watching as Pinkiepie added HER horn to the collection on the monstrosity of an outfit to the left of the 'party' table. "Please," she whimpered. She had tears in her eyes. "Please, make it stop."

"Sorry, Rarity," Pinkiepie said. "I have responsibilities. I mean, the people of ponyville demand their cupcakes, right? If I ran out, then there'd be protests everywhere! Your number came up and theres nothing I can do to change that. Nope, its too late now. I mean, you should have said something earlier! We've already gotten you half ready for harvesting and you look so good!"

"W-what about my responsibilities?" Rarity asked fiercly. "The ponies of Ponyville will wonder where I am when I never return to my shop a-and they'll come after you."

"Oh Rarity, your so funny sometimes! No one will find out, they never do of course. I've been doing this for YEARS and they haven't. Oh well, I think thats enough chatter. Lets continue!" She grabbed two bolts off the table. "Oh, by the way, Rarity," she said. "I usually use nails for this step, but I thought that I'd try something a little different this time." Rarity closed her eyes. She didn't want to even remotely experience what was coming next.

There was a clang as Pinkie dropped her wrench and Rarity felt the cold metal against her flesh. Then she felt it. The pain that she had felt before was nothing compared to this. She could physically feel every fibre of skin tearing and the tissue dissolving beneath weight as the metal descended into her wrist. There was a sickening snap as her bone broke and blood erupted and Rarity forced herself to glance at the damage that had been done.

It was too much and she lost her lunch. A deep, caving tunnel, the kind like a worm would make had been dug out into her flesh. She could barely spot it, however, through all the blood and gore on her arms and she was glad that she couldn't.

The second bolt seemed even worse and Rarity was losing so much blood she felt faint. It wasn't funny. "Almost done Rarity, don't worry," Pinkiepie reassured her, but that wasn't enough. She needed it to be over: she needed it to be.

Pinkiepie next took two objects, both identical, both ones Rarity had never seen and hooked them around the base of the bolts. She walked straight over to a lever that hang on the wall and pulled. A current of electricity flowed through Rarity. The pain was strong but what made it worse was that she could not scream. Each time her screams would be thrown back, as if they were stuck in a feedback loop that would not end and all Rarity felt to satisfy her need to express her pain was the mild trickle as she lost the contents of her bladder, slowly before further darkness fell.

When Rarity awoke Pinkiepie was standing over her holding what looked like... scissors? Rarity was confused. Scissors were hardly weapons... were they? And yet Pinkiepie approached her with the pair clutched sacredly in her hooves, and Rarity's eyes widen in terror as she realised what Pinkiepie was about to do. She shook her head with as much vigor as the restraints would allow her and closed her eyes as Pinkiepie grasped a clump of Rarity's posh hair.

"I-I thought you said you'd take care with my pelt!" Rarity gasped.

"I said with your pelt, silly filly," Pinkiepie said before she snipped. Rarity shivered as she watched the beautiful lavender lock drift to the ground. She yelped in surprise as Pinkiepie grabbed the next bunch in her teeth. She was pulling as hard as she could, and the pain was getting more and more intense.

"P-pinkie..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before suddenly she cried out intensely as the roots holding her hair in place tore out of her scalpel. Pinkiepie then struggled to close her eyes as Pinkiepie approached her with the dreaded mirror. Her head was aching at the shock of having half her hear pulled out at once but some part of her could simply not look away.

"Rarity, don't you look pretty?" Pinkiepie giggled. She was being sarcastic.

Rarity whimpered and narrowed her eyes in horror as she looked upon herself. She was mutilated. Two fleshy holes were dug in where her cutiemark had once been, one with an uneven axe slice above it. One eye was blackened and her face looked saggy and old and the remaining hair on her head was frazzled by the electricity. Then, next to this, was the pink bald patch, separated unevenly to the rest of her dirty, blood covered hair and just next to it several uneven strands. Her eyes grew wide and terrified as the truth sunk in- this was what she would be remembered as, and what she would look like on her grave. Cut up, mutilated, ugly. That was if she even got a burial. She stared around the room. Stuffed, dried heads. She gulped, for just then she realised that that too would be her fate. It was so shocking, that her brain refused to take it in, and she fainted, tainted by her once grand appearance.

For a third time that day, she awoke from darkness, this time to the sharp jab of a syringe in her arm. Compared to the torture that she had been experiencing, the experience paled but the liquid in it stung like acid and made her raw flesh feel even worse. "Heres something to take the pain away," she comforted. "Below your ribcage, at least."

Rarity's eyebrows furrowed. What had she meant by that? She found out shortly as Pinkie once again reached for the scalpel. This time, however she carved a door on Raritys stomach. Despite the strong pain killer that Rarity had been injected with the agony was intense enough for her to feel it still and she felt a scream forming in her throat once again. It was bad enough just staring at her own organs and she nearly cried.

The next part was worse. Pinkiepie grabbed one of her organs and tore each, one by one out of her body, making _jokes _as she did it. Then, when each one was in its place in the bucket at her feet she began to slowly cut into her heart. The torture didn't end there, though, for even as Rarity felt her eyes closing for the last time, she could see Pinkiepie, if only subconsciously, sliding the knife from her heart, up her neck and around her jaw and then her worse fears were confirmed. SHE would be one of the stuffed. SHE would be doomed to never being found out, and anger filled her as her ending emotion as she realised that the deranged maniac that was Pinkiepie would probably never be caught.


	2. Gilda

Pinkie watched slyly through curtained windows as Gilda flew off into the distance. She had a plan in mind and a song in her heart. "One moment," she said. No pony seemed to be watching her and she didn't want them following her and so she took the time to slide out the door and to hop after Gilda.

"Hey," she called. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Gilda looked down and a frown crossed her face. "Oh," she rolled her eyes. "Its YOU."

"Yep," Pinkiepie said. "Come down a moment, I have something to tell you!"

"Oh, no you don't!" The griffon built the hurricane inside of her up to a peak but was no match for Pinkie, who hovered up in her crazy contraption and gently bit on Gilda's wing. "Ugh," she groaned. "Let go!"

"Come down to the ground!" Pinkiepie protested. Gilda released a claw and jammed it into the device's engine. It revved a few times before plummeting to the ground and giving Gilda her chance to escape. It wasn't enough though. Wherever she flew and whereever she hid, Pinkiepie seemed to be there. Finally, she gave in. Was this what RainbowDash had felt like with Pinkie rushing after her? She wondered.

"Fine! This had better be good!"

"Oh great, you agree!" Pinkiepie sang. "Follow me!" Until they reached Sugar Cube corner Gilda was confused. Why were they going here? She jumped as the door slammed behind her and even started to sweat when she heard a lock ping.

With no warning her sight went haywire and with red eyes she twisted her head around to spot the syringe, buried physically in her wing. Then the whole world dimmed and the lights went out. Something was drastically wrong here. Something wierd and twisted.

Gilda's eyes fluttered and she let out a painful screech at the bright light that burnt into her eyes. She could feel stone against her outstretched wings and in the dim glow around her she could spy the sharp surgical tools that rested on a closeby table. "Don't mind me," she heard a voice say. "But I've got a party to attend! I won't forget about YOU though, don't worry. I mean, your my guest!" Wait. She recognised that voice. But how...?

"Pinkie?" She croaked. "Pinkie, let me go! PINKIE!" She screamed. The light from the open door vanished with a creak, however and she was left for her eyes to burn. She struggled with the tethers around her claws. If she could just move an inch... But no, her head was locked onto the board with a heavy bit of metal, that lowered down over her neck. Her eyes were pried open with tweezers and her wing felt limp. What had Pinkiepie jabbed in it?

She lay there until her eyes were raw and tender and finally Pinkiepie emerged from her shop and climbed the stairs to greet her once more. "Hello, Gilda!" She chirped. "Welcome to your party!" She pressed a lightswitch to Gilda's right and immediately the lamp in Gildas eyes switched off, only to reveal an even more eye-sorching sight right in front of her.

"Y-you didn't... You couldn't..." She mumbled.

"Yep, do you like it? I decorated it all for you! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so fun! I hope you have as much as I do, after all, this is YOUR life party, not mine." She blushed.

Life party? This place was a horror. Three foal heads with deep eye sockets and party hats crafted from their friends skin, back to back were on a pink little table at the front of the room, above a dreadful banner, engraved with the words 'lifeisaparty' written in paint- or at least, Gilda HOPED it was paint. "What the fuck, you maniac!" She screeched as her assertiveness returned. "Let me the fuck go!"

Pinkie cocked her head. "But I thought you would like to play with me. I thought it might make you less of a grump, you know?" She took a step fowards Gilda with a scalpel in her hoof. Gilda's body reacted violently, kicking her trapped legs and thrashing her wings and claws about to the best of her ability.

"NO!" She yelled. "NO! I DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING PLAY WITH YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEPONY HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Pinkiepie frowned. "Gilda, didn't anypony EVER tell you how mean it is to call ponies names? I mean, really, how would you like it if it was my life party and all of a sudden I started being so mean to you, without so much as even a thank you? I mean, really, Gilda. I would have thought you'd be a BIT nicer. I put a LOT into this, you know and besides, you didn't even have a NUMBER. I threw this all together and you don't even have A NUMBER. You know how your language makes me feel? Huh? Huh?"

Pinkiepie twisted the scalpel in her hooves and strapped a nurse's mask to her face. "Lets get started then..." She mumbled.

"Hey, what are you doing? PINKIEPIE!" She yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU LITTLE FUCKING MANIAC! YOU FREAK! YOU MURDERER! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Pinkiepie chuckled. "Gilda, I've been getting away with this for years! Do you REALLY think any pony will come looking for you? They all think you've left ponyville, remember? And Rainbowdash doesn't even want to be your friend anymore, so she'll avoid calling you. Even if she does, she'll think you haven't forgiven her." She focused on the areas she usually did. Of course, she didn't have a cutiemark but she HAD to do something to get all those feathers out of the way before she started.

She bunched a clump up in her opposite hoof, the one not holding the knife and swiftly chopped through them. Stubble of the feathers was left, however and Pinkie knew this was going to take a while, so she crossed over to the table and searched. "Hammer... nails... hot coals... Here we are!" Pinkiepie crossed over once more, now holding a shaver. "Hold still, Gilda," she warned. "I don't plan on cutting through your flesh yet, you know. And these cupcakes have to be sublime!"

"No!" The griffon wailed. "No! Not my precious feathers! Please!"

Pinkiepie scowled as she worked her way up Gilda's stomach. The feathers were dissappearing at a crazy rate and Pinkiepie was pleased with her work. Already a straight, smooth line of pink had appeared, perfect for cutting into. It looked good too, not messy at all, like it usually was when she shaved her victims. "Look," Pinkiepie snapped. "I haven't even started the torture yet, and your ALREADY complaining? Don't be such a baby, Gilda! Do you want to be remembered as one? Huh? HUH? Do you?"

Gilda's softened eyes burned red and steam poured out her nostrils. "I. Am. Not. A. BABY! iF THERES ANYONE WHO IS A BABY, ITS YOU, PINKIEPIE! WITH YOUR STUPID STREAMERS AND YOUR GAY-ASS PARTIES, THAT HAVE NO PURPOSE! EVERYONE HATES YOU PINKIEPIE! EVERYBODY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL TELL YOU WHY AGAIN IF YOU'D LIKE- BECAUSE NO PONY, GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOU!"

Pinkiepie seemed to ignore her rant and as she finished shaving the feathers off Gildas wings she cheerfully answered, "Done."

"What are you doing?" Queried Gilda as she spotted Pinkie reaching for the scalpel again. This wasn't good.

"Oh, I just thought, seeing as you were obviously never taught any manners, that I might be helpful and make it so you don't have to say anything. Its great for me, too, because with this adjustment, I won't be able to hear you scream, so I can do a far better job! Isn't that wonderful?"

Gilda's eyes went wide with the realisation. She squirmed around where she lay but the restraining cuffs held her firmly in place. She felt tears run out her eyes before the first cut had even been made. When it was, her blood curdled and she permitted herself one final screech of pain. Blood boiled and steamed in her mouth as it filled up around the fleshy organ. Finally it all overflowed and the sticky red liquid dribbled over the bottom of her lip and was sopped up by the remaining plummage on her chest.

In a fit of anger, she gathered up the remaining liquid in her mouth, along with her tongue and spewed it at Pinkiepie's face. It ran off her like rain water and clung to her hair but instead of grimacing, Pinkiepie blinked joyfully and lapped it up. "Hm," she said. Gilda gagged when she realised what Pinkiepie was doing. She was _critisising _her flavour. What the pink pony did next made her really spew. She caught Gilda's tongue inbetween her teeth and she _swallowed _it. Gilda could actually _see _the movements of her jaw as she chewed it. Up and down and up and down... it was too much for her to bare and to join the blood on her feathers a sick smelling odour of fresh vomit erupted from her throat and mingled mercilessly with whatever was now on her pelt.

"Stop it, please..." she whispered from her acheing mouth. She released a whimper when all that came out was air.

"What, sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Said Pinkiepie. Gilda watched her with attentive eyes as she took an axe off the pile and she opened her mouth in a silent scream of horror as the axe came down on her wing. She felt surprisingly little pain and it was a clean cut, with hardly any blood. Just a spurt of it as the pressure was released and the blood vessels popped. The second wing seemed a whole lot worse as Pinkiepie took it intentionally slow, noticing how little pain Gilda had showed for the first. Each miniscule hack she took provided Gilda with additional pain until finally she raised her beak and let out a bloodcurdling shriek- that never came. She slumped in despair. She gave up. As she felt the bone of her wing tear from its socket she fainted. Maybe when she woke up she would find out it was all a dream.

_"Gilda..." _

The voice awoke her from her dreamless sleep.

_"Gilda!"_

She sat straight up. Had it worked? Was she back in her bed? Her heart fell as she spied the same, familiar brick walls of the cage she was trapped in. No. It had been no nightmare. But then she saw her. Rainbowdash. She had come to rescue her!

"Rainbowdash!" Gilda mouthed. She looked over at her cuffs. "Undo them," she signalled. Rainbowdash, however, shook her head. "Huh?" Gilda was shocked. How could her best friend betray her like this? She knew that she had been a bitch, but did she really deserve THIS?

"I'm sorry, Gilda, I work for Pinkie now."

Gilda gasped. It wasn't true. It wasn't. And then Pinkiepie whipped off her mask to reveal herself underneath it all. Her weak state returned. It had all been a prank. All some sick joke that this freak had decided to play on her. "Can we just get it over with..." She moaned. Even though the sound did not appear, Pinkiepie understood.

"Don't worry, Gilda," she grinned. "We are halfway through." Gilda groaned. That wasn't fast enough. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Pinkie said as she grabbed some tweezers. These were too small to be of much torture use though, so what was Pinkiepie going to do with her? Then she saw. She was picking up the hot coals with them. No. NO.

"PINKIE!" Her caterwaul was so loud that even with a severed tongue the cry still reached the air, if in only partial form. "PINKIE! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN ASS-HOLE, ALRIGHT! JUST PLEASE STOP! IS THAT WHY YOUR DOING THIS? TO GET REVENGE ON ME?"

Pinkiepie looked confused. "No, silly." She mumbled. "Your my friend. Thats why I wanted to give you this party." Gilda felt her jaw drop and vision collapse by itself. She wasn't fainting though. It was as if her body needed to shield her and thus it was automatically blocking out the manical sight that she knew was in front of her. She didn't want to see the torture, even if she could still feel it.

The worst part of the following experiment was the slowness of it. The pain came gradually, starting off as just a mild burning sensation yet quickly forming to the point where it was scolding hot and where Gilda could actually feel the heat burning right through her skin. It was agonizing. What was worse, four of these were placed on her. That was one for every limb. And if she had thought that before had been torture, then this was murder. It lasted a good five minutes and after every part of Gilda felt like she was on fire, finally Pinkiepie stopped. And picked up a scalpel. More. There was always more.

She injected her with burning liquid that helped the pain and then dug the scalpel in under her ribcage, not sliding it out until a door had been carved. She pulled the two apart to open up to the contents of the cabinet, a large array of organs and blood that even with her vision foggy, Gilda felt sick at the thought of. A tugging at her bowels alerted her that her bladder and large intestine had been removed. That was no matter. She could feel herself fading. Her liver, her stomach, her small intestine, one by one there was a sickening plop as they were tossed into the bucket. Now there was only one more left, her heart.

But something was wrong. Where was the pulling sensation that should have ended her life? It was missing. Because Pinkiepie wasn't finished. She still had rennovations to make. Slowly, she dug her scalpel into Gilda's eyes, followed by the worst pain yet. Blood and iris boiled and exploded in a mess of pink and white and pus filled ulsers formed around the slit eye socket. Yet Gilda didn't scream. She didn't have the energy to do so. Her heart was slowing, she could feel it and so much so that she barely felt it as Pinkiepie erased her second and cut the skin from her head. Then finally, FINALLY, after so much pain, she cut the arteries that held the heart in and a white, pure light of holiness filled Gildas head as she closed her eyes- forever.


	3. Scootaloo

The orange and purple filly trotted happily inbetween the doors of sugarcube corner, where she spied Pinkiepie behnd the counter. She was clutching a phantom sheet of paper in one hoof and a pencil in the other and ticking something off and she edged closer to see it was a checklist. Before she could notice what it was for, however Pinkiepie reversed and faced her, an eerie smile glued to her face.

"Scootaloo," she said with her usual pazzaz. "Your just in time to enjoy my cupcakes!"

Scootaloo frowned. Cupcakes? Cupcakes weren't cool. And they weren't going to help her earn her cutiemark, either. "Cupcakes... What kind of cupcakes?" She asked suspiciously.

PInkiepie shrugged. "Any you want, I suppose. I mean, we have rainbow cupcakes and rare cupcakes and Griffon cupcakes... And I want YOU to be my taste tester! Cool, right! I mean, applebloom was going to be helping with the taste testing but she isn't very good so she'll be showing up to help with the making! You two can be my very special assistants! Great, right?"

Scootaloo nodded. She just wanted to get out of here. After all, Pinkiepie was known for being the most obnoxious pony in all of Ponyville, and perhaps Equestria. "Sure, sure..." She said, just wanting to get it over with. After all, they were just a few cupcakes and as full as Scootaloo felt, how much harm could they do? Huh? She picked a rainbow one with small fake feathers sticking out of it and sniffed it. It smelled great and it reminded her of somepony... she didn't know who.

_Munch. _She smiled and licked some purple and red icing off her gums. She had to admit, it tasted great. "Oh boy," she said. "Can I have some more?"

"No," Pinkiepie said and Scootaloo frowned. Her strange words meant nothing, but now there was something different about her. Something more... menacing... something more manical then usual.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked. She reached her orange muzzle out for the tray but Pinkiepie quickly knocked them to the side with a bash of her hoof.

"I think you should lie down." Pinkiepie said. Her sadistic grin was the last thing Scootaloo saw and she was filled with a creepy realisation as her head numbly hit the wooden floor and she faded into blackness, only to wake up in what felt like seconds later.

She was strapped to a vice when she awoke and two phantoms stood, side by side in the darkness. "Great!" The first proclaimed. "Now that your awake, we can get your party started!" And then the lights flickered on and Scootaloo was greeted by a sight that no filly should have ever had to lay their eyes upon.

Foal heads. Sitting on a table far away. She recognised a few of them, such as Featherweight from her class and... no. She staggered back as her eyes rested on one of them, a glasses wearing head with red, leathery skin and deep voids for eyes. She wore a yellow and purple striped party hat on her head and her carrot hair fell in curls against the table. This wasn't true. It was barbaric... how could... how could this be?

Then she looked up. And a sight even more shocking befell her. Pinkiepie stood before her with a knife already in her hand, her sweet friend Applebloom next to her and she groaned. Her eyes felt red and blurry from the drug that she had taken and she was wondering... was this all a dream? Maybe... maybe she was mistaking the ponies before her for her friends... maybe if she shook her head and closed her eyes, the images before her would be replaced. Because, no. Pinkiepie couldn't do this. And Applebloom even less.

"Applebloom..." She croaked. She ignored Pinkiepie for the moment, for Applebloom was her friend and she needed to understand. "I... I thought that you were my friend..."

Applebloom shook her head sadly. "I AM Scootaloo!" She said. "But, you see, before us 3 crusaders were formed, Pinkiepie here taught me how to bake cupcakes. Of course I sucked at doing it with plain old sugar and spice and the ingredients that your supposed to use, but Pinkiepie told me that she was bad too and that was why she used a secret ingredient. She said she'd show me what it was if I promised not to tell nopony and I agreed. I was shocked too, when I saw this sight but then as Pinkiepie explained it all to me, it became more and more clear and I knew what I had to do to get my cutiemark! Pinkiepie took me under her wing and I became her apprentice. When I saw your number had come up, well, I'm sorry Scootaloo, I was sad and all but I was also reliefed. I mean, I am finally getting to tell you about my secret! And on top of that, we can have some fun together, see? I did those foals over there-" She pointed a hoof to the table. "And I'll be doing you as well." Scootaloo gasped as PInkiepie handed Applebloom the scalpel.

"As you know very well, you have no cutiemark, so instead, we'll skip that step and go straight onto your wings. Pinkiepie," Applebloom called. "This ere' filly has no cutiemark! What do I do?"

Pinkiepie called back from where the tools were: "Just use a subsitute! Shave her or cut out her eyes! Skinning her rump is always a good method for fillies."

Scootaloo's breathing increased as Applebloom nodded and ran a hoof gently up the length of her pelvis. "You heard the boss," Applebloom snarled. "I think we'll start here." She pressed the knife to where Scootaloo's cutiemark would have otherwise been and dug the knife in. At the first cut Scootaloo howled in agony and the knife just got deeper and deeper. She could feel red tears running down her face, mingling with the crimson that splattered out of her arteries and splashed against her chest.

"I wish..." She gurgled as Applebloom grabbed the flap of skin in her teeth. "I wish I could do this to you, you maniac." Applebloom's eyes narrowed and she stopped peeling, hesitated and yanked. Scootaloo released a bloodcurdling scream of agony as all the skin up to her neck was ripped brutally off and as the blood splattered against her face, blinding her she gritted her teeth and forced out further words of vengeance.

"Oh," Applebloom responded coldly as she cut the rest of the flesh to an even level. "You wouldn't be doing this to me. You see, I've GOT a cutiemark."

"Huh?"

"Yep, surprised? I got it recently and I knew that you'd be suspicous, so I've been hiding it with pale yellow cloth. In fact, Scootaloo," She raised an eyebrow. "I'm quite surprised that you didn't catch on. I mean, that little square lump on either sides of me must have been easy to make out. Ah, I guess not. And its too late for that, anyway. But I'll show you know, if you'd like. I mean, you ARE my friend Scootaloo and you have a right to see of course, if you REALLY want too..."

Scootaloo cringed at the tearing noise as fibres were torn away from skin and she gasped, trying to close her eyes but unable to look away at the horror that was revealed to be Applebloom's cutiemark. A fleshy cupcake, blood, pus and bones squirting from within it stood on a delivered platter. Organ balloons were in the background and in the far corner, signalling her apprenticeship to Pinkiepie was the tiniest of emblems, one that matched Pinkiepie's balloons to a T.

"A-AppleBloom..." Scootaloo stammered.

"Your speechless?" She turned to Pinkiepie. "See," she said. "I knew that she'd like it."

Pinkiepie beamed at the yellow filly. "Well of course," She said. "Who couldn't like such a superific cutiemark? Its jolly, its amazing and it matches your personality perfectly! Hey, Scootaloo! Its too bad your number had to come up when it did, or the three of us may have been able to have a cutiemark party! I could have made you my second apprentice! Wouldn't that have been great?"

But Scootaloo was too weak to answer. She felt drool run from her lip to her chin and then her purple eyelids closed and she fainted, only to be awoken with a syringe in her hip. To her surprise, it was not Applebloom who held the syringe, but Pinkiepie and when Applebloom queried why, she responded with: "Safety issues.' Scootaloo was too groggy to hear, however and it took her a little while for her vision to clear.

"Scootaloo!" Pinkie snapped. "Applebloom and I are VERY dissapointed in you! I mean, all we did was remove a little flesh and already you've fainted? And to make matters worse, you just HAD to do so when Applebloom was so nice as to show you her cutiemark! You ought to learn a little respect."

Scootaloo responded with regurgitated mumbles and Pinkiepie pulled the syringe out. "Continue, Applebloom." She said. She backed away and handed out three objects of Appleblooms choice- there was a chainsaw, a hack saw and a cleaver. Applebloom studied each three with great interest before choosing the chainsaw.

"I'm not going to forgive you for falling asleep, Scootaloo," Applebloom scolded. "But you are my friend and this will probably be the quickest for you. Now stop acting like your a baby and grow up! After all," she added with a smile. "Your never going to be using your wings again, anyway." Before Scootaloo had time to ask what she meant, the chainsaw had already revved up and was sowing into the base of her wing. As it reached the bone and flecks of blood coated her friend's yellow face she screeched. It was the least she could do and it made her feel better, if that was even possible.

The worst happened then, when Applebloom was halfway through the second wing. The chainsaw stopped, and the it was caught, stuck inbetween the bone of Scootaloo's wing and the flesh. The pain was unbearable and she found herself wimpering at the thought of the pain never ending, never having any relief. Pinkiepie was on the job, however and immediately knew to pass Applebloom the obvious substitute, which was the hacksaw. Applebloom rolled her eyes in annoyance and sawed cleanly through the rest of the bone and then there was nothing. Just pain, blood and a stub of a bone where Scootaloo's wing had once been, but nothing more.

"Um, Pinkie," Applebloom called. "Can I cut off her mane?"

Pinkiepie nodded and then touched her chin with her hoof thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know, Applebloom. Would that be any real fun? I mean, it seems rather mean to do that... Ah well, do it anyway and see her reaction. I don't know, perhaps its a very effective method for ponies! You'll never know unless you try, so, go ahead! The skies the limit!" And then she passed Applebloom with shaver.

Scootaloo cringed and struggled to move as Applebloom approached with the shavor, laughing manically as she did so. There was an electronic buzzing noise as her purple bangs fell to the ground in clumps yet no real pain and as traumatizing and cruel as she felt it was she was glad for the break. She stared in horror, once it was all done at the purple mess on the ground and wondered what she must have looked like. The thought made her body convulse and she shut her eyes only to feel a second prick as yet another syringe was inserted just below her right fore-hoof.

"Why are you doing this..." She groaned. She stared weakly into her friends eyes with a mentally pained look and followed Appleploom as she retrieved the scalpel from Pinkiepie.

"I told you, Scootaloo," she sighed. "Its buisness, and I have no choice."

This infuriated Scootaloo. "So your choosing buisness over me?"

"Well, no offense or anything Scootaloo, but... this DID help me to earn my cutiemark... and thats the most important thing to me."

"But... you have a number also, you know that right?"

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "Scootaloo, please. I'm smart enough to dodge a few lists. After all, what more are they but words and boxes in my eyes?"

"EXACTLY!" Scootaloo lashed back. "Its the same with me! My name was only a word and a box and you want to torture me to death?"

Pinkiepie interuppted with: "Oh come on Scootaloo! Its a party! Your LIFE party! Don't you like parties anymore? Don't you like us?"

"NO!" Scootaloo cried. "No! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Tears rolled down her face as Applebloom dug the scalpel deep into her flesh. She could feel the cold metal as it sliced in her bladder and as it ran down the length of her intestine, stopping just above her heart and Scootaloo whimpered as Applebloom and Pinkiepie each took a side and pried her wounded stomach apart with red hooves, and then Applebloom passed some tweezers to Pinkiepie who expertly whipped on a surgeons mask to go with the horrid outfit that she was wearing of cutiemarks, wings and horns and reached in. Despite the painkiller, Scootaloo could feel it plainly as the tweezers closed around her small intestine and there was a painful ripping noise as it broke free of the bones and flesh that supported it and it slid out of the wound, throbbing and choking up blood as if it were alive.

Scootaloo went pale at the sight of her own organ and she closed her eyes, only to have them forced open by Applebloom as Pinkiepie continued to do the rest to all of her other organs. "Oh Scootaloo," Pinkiepie laughed as she worked. "You don't hate us! And even if you do, just sit back and relax and enjoy your party! It will all be over soon and then we can be friends forever! I'll stuff your flesh, sow you up and I'll put you in that corner over there see, next to all of your friends." Scootaloo's pried open eyes darted to where a metal pole was. Beneath it was a wooden platform with a golden encarving nailed on, reading her name in bright bold letters. SCOOTALOO.

So she wouldn't be left in peace even after she was killed and nopony would ever find her. It was sick. "Just get it over with..." She murmured.

Pinkiepie didn't hear her, however as she made jokes, tossing each organ joyfully into the woven basket beside her. "Hey Scootaloo, what happened to all of your Gals? Did they become Bladder?" She chuckled as it was thrown over her shoulder. "If you want to find more about dissecting, Scootaloo, you could always look it up in an appendix!" That too was thrown in the basket. "You know, laughing doesn't come from your throat, it more or less comes from your lungs and stomache." Scootaloo screamed as she watched as two of her major organs were ripped from her body. Then Pinkiepie made the joke that both calmed and terrified her. "Ah well, I guess you've got to have a heart to keep watching these sorts of thing."

She stepped back and allowed Applebloom to cut the remaining incision. Pinkiepie passed the tweezers to her and as the arteries broke away and the pumping muacle slowed, squirting the remaining blood from the blue and red tubes around it Scootaloo felt the life and blood drain from her eyes for the very. Last. Time.


	4. Applejack

Leather straps were binding Applejack to a stone table. How she had gotten here, she could barely remember, all she knew was that she was possibly in danger, and that her lasoo had been taken. It was dark. The only light inn the room seemed far off, but even in the pitch black of the room she could still make out a slender shape moving in the darkness. Pink, tall and menacing...

"If I found out the pony who did this I'll..." Applejack snarled through gritted teeth. It was directed at the pony before her, if it was indeed a pony and not just some robotic figure.

"You'll what AJ?" And Applejack's eyes widened suspiciously. She recognised that voice, but it couldn't be... it couldn't be pinkiepie. It was too quiet... too cold... The supposed 'pinkiepie' chuckled a teen chuckle. "Don't you realise that your strapped up?" She patted a magenta hoof on Applejack's cheek and a blue pain ran through her veins.

"I punched you, back in the shop, remember? You didn't feel like my cupcakes, so I had no choice. I'm sorry that you won't taste as good now." Pinkiepie sighed. "Bruises ALWAYS ruin the cupcake, and its sad that you had to get one before we had even gotten to the tendering."

Applejack glared at the 'pinkiepie.' "Your not Pinkiepie," she said with her country accent. "Pinkiepie wouldn't do this... You couldn't..." She mumbled. "Your nothin' but a gosh-darned robot, thats what you are..."

"Am I?" Pinkiepie giggled. "Thats a funny joke, Applejack! I'm almost sad that you have to go." The lights turned on and horror did too.

Blood. Heads. Twisted Pinkie flare. And in the middle of it all, the perpetrator- and it WASN'T a robot. It WAS pinkiepie.

"Pinkie!" She cried. "This isn't funny, you let me go, ya'll hear?"

"I would, Applejack, but I need you for harvesting. I've run out of the special ingredient, you see and your number was up, unfortunately so I was actually quite pleased. After all, your one of my friends, and now we get to spend time together! Isn't that great, AJ?"

Applejack gritted her teeth. She remembered how she had gotten here now. It had been a quiet morning when she had trotted through the open door to Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkiepie had sat, waiting for her with a freshly baked batch of cupcakes. She had told her previously that she had had a surprise for AJ, and that she had to come to the bakery for it. So there she had been. She had greeted Pinkiepie, and started off with the cupcakes, thinking to eat them when she got back only to be stopped by a quivering Pinkiepie.

"Wait, AJ!" She had said. "Why not eat them here, with me? I'd be more then happy to help!" She had picked one up off the desk, one that had probably not been drugged and taken a large chomp of it. "See?" Delicious."

Applejack had continued to insist that she didn't have the time but as soon as she had stepped out she remembered that a hoof had shot out and tripped her and that the cupcakes had been neatly caught by the same hoof. Then, as she had tried to get back up, Pinkiepie had delivered a blow to her head, that had knocked her out and... she felt around her teeth with her tongue. Yep, a tooth was missing alright.

"You-your crazy!" Applejack stuttered.

"Yea, thats true." Pinkiepie smiled. "Thanks, AJ. You always were one to give the honest side of things. And I admire that."

"W-won't the Apple family miss me?"

"No," Pinkiepie said. "Of course not! Theres about 100 more of you to buck a few trees."

Applejack sighed. She guessed what Pinkiepie was saying was right.

"But what about applebloom?"

Pinkiepie frowned. "Oh, didn't I tell you? She works for me now. Shes quite good at it, actually. Earned her cutiemark from it!"

A part of Applejack snapped and she felt her eyes water. "A-applebloom?" The thought was just too exhausting. She couldn't believe it... how could her little sis get her cutiemark from helping a deranged killer? "YOUR LYIN'!" Applejack screamed. "YOUR LYIN I TELL YA!"

Pinkiepie shrugged. "Well, you asked. Lets get on with it, shall we?"

Applejack squirmed and clenched her eyelids as sweat rolled down her forehead and Pinkiepie retrieved a scalpel from the desk. She kicked her legs to the best of her ability and as the first cut was made her grand strength came through and she blew Pinkiepie away with a blow to the knee that sent her and the knife sailing across the room, and she laughed feebly. "Hows that for ya, Pinkiepie?"

Pinkiepie wasn't listening though, as she fetched the knife once more. "Applejack!" She whined. "Now I need to get my aim again!" Using her knife she studied AJ's cutiemark and dug the knife in deep. The pain alone was enough to make Applejack's free hoof shoot out and catch Pinkiepie and she fell, whimpering to the ground.

"Stop!" She growled.

For a third time she got up, yet once more AJ kicked her down until finally Pinkiepie sighed. "You know what Applejack, you can be a real pain sometimes. I really shouldn't have trusted you with that broken strap, but I guess you don't want to play by the rules." Applejack stared suspiciously as she got a hacksaw and then she screamed, realising what PP was about to do.

"NO!" She yelled. "NO! PINKIEPIE! NO!"

"I just want you to stay still!" Pinkiepie snapped as Applejack thrashed her free leg. Finally, Pinkiepie held her down, however and AJ screeched as the hacksaw grinded through her bone. Tears and blood mingled at the cut point and finally the limb broke and so did the remaining cartiledge.

"Oh, but now this one isn't even!" Pinkiepie grumbled. Applejack whimpered in mercy, staring down at her second leg. "PINKIEEEE!" Pinkiepie grabbed it in her mouth and with one heavy jolt she dislocated the bone. Applejack felt her tears increase as Pinkiepie tore and bit through the rest and then with one last pull the leg and half the skin on her chest came off, leaving her raw and teary eyed.

"Don't worry AJ," Pinkiepie hummed as she picked up her scalpel again. "I won't do your arms."

Applejack panted. "Pinkie promise?" She gasped. The bloodloss was extreme and she could feel herself fainting. Pinkiepie saw this and inserted a strange pain killer into both stumps with a syringe. "Pinkie promise," she said. "And heres something to take away the pain. But really, AJ, if you want to taste good, I suggest you stay still." She tore a chunk of meat out of Applejack's decapitated right leg and chewed it. "Well," she said. "Your not BAD I suppose. But you taste too much like dirt and bruises and too little like grass and apples. Jeez," Pinkiepie face hoofed. "I suppose I should have given you a bath first."

She got a sponge and quickly ran Applejack's body down with an acid liquid that stung AJ everywhere and even tore of her mane and skin but finally Pinkiepie stopped and slickly she ran the scalpel around the length of AJ's cutiemark, ignoring her blood-curdling shrieks for help.

Pinkiepie was just about to pick up some nails when she stopped in her tracks and studied AJ's legless body. "I guess I can't do the next step," she murmured. "And I pinkie promised not to do your arms... Oh well, I guess you'll just be a little undercooked, thats all."

"Pinkiepie..." Applejack gasped, summoning what energy she had left within her. "Don't you... couldn't you..."

"What, AJ?" Pinkepie sang. She was strapped on gloves and a surgical mask over at the table and didn't look up.

"Couldn't.. you... just... just use... Apples? Or... or... something... something else?"

"Sorry, AJ? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Apples... something else... couldn't you... change... your ingredient.. special... ingredient?"

Pinkiepie laughed. "Oh AJ, don't you know that those don't work as well as ponies? Don't you think I've tried them? Really, I did, but I wanted my cupcakes to be perfect. After all, I LOVE to make ponies smile, and I figured great cupcakes were a good way for that."

"I-I'm not smiling..." AJ gasped.

Pinkiepie frowned. "Oh, that." She said. 'Well, nevermind. You will be soon. Tralalala..." She sang as she bounced over to Applejack, once again holding a scalpel. This time, however she wore also a pair of menacing little tweezers.

"What do you mean by that?" AJ whispered.

Pinkiepie cut into belly, just below her heart and drew a line down from there. The pain was bad, yet Applejack could barely feel it. "I'm impressed, AJ." Pinkiepie complimented as she used the hooked tweezers to grab a lung. There was a nasty flopping sound and AJ felt her breathing go shallow and then finally stop, but she was still alive.

"Why... Wh... Wh..." She couldn't even speak any longer. She didn;t have the energy nor the breathe.

"Don't have the guts to speak anymore, AJ?" Pinkiepie roared with mirth at her own sick joke. "But really, you were tough, AJ. I knew you would be, but you were even tougher then I thought you would be and I'm sure that you could last longer still, but I guess I should let you go now. After all, you've proven yourself quite worthy and I'm sure despite all your faults that this batch will come out great."

Applejack barely heard Pinkiepie as she turned her head on the side and let her eyes drift close.

"Its been fun," Pinkiepie said and then Applejack's mind switched off and she fell asleep, feeling only sick squelching as her organs, one by one were grabbed and then a knife went slowly into her heart and then, there was nothing more.


	5. Twilightsparkle

"Oh no... Pinkie, you didn't kill mrs. Cake, too, did you?" The light was on, the truth was revealed and right then and there Twilight Sparkle was lying strapped up against a metal device, with heavy spikes lowering slowly into her purple wrists. A thin line of blood would soon flow from the increasing cut as the spikes that would drill deeper and deeper shred into her hooves. Blood would spray all over Pinkiepie's face and she would laugh manically as she drew a scalpel from the gray table behind her.

"Their number came up Twilight," Pinkie shrugged. "I was sad when they were going but now that there gone... well... I'm actually sorta glad, you know? They were hogging all the buisness and making it really hard for me to lure the next ingredient in! Ah well, they made a very filling batch. Very sweet. Some ponies even insisted that it was my best batch EVER. You know, Twilight, Mr. Cake was originally the one on the list, but then Mrs. Cake just HAD to go and walk in on us so I had to take her out TOO. Ah well, she was next on the list anyway, and I held a special sale to celebrate all the cupcakes that were produced that day!"

Twilight Sparkle shuddered. She remembered that day, and even worse she had BOUGHT 10 of the cupcakes for her and Spike... had they really been eating Mr. and Mrs. Cake? She panted in fear as the drill reached the skin and she closed her eyes and winced. While the automatic machine cut, Pinkiepie took the liberty to slice off her horn with an axe, a swift, clean cut and never the less, Twilight Sparkle didn't know which hurt more. She instead focused on the blurr that the pain was causing and even swore that she could see a light off in the distance. How could Celestia ever permit this?

"Pinkie..." She croaked between red teeth and her eyes and limbs strained with the pressure of the pain. "Pinkie... I thought you liked me... I thought you were my friend and I thought you wanted to make ponies happ... p...p... y... y... no..t... murder them like this! Its barbaric!" Twilight gasped.

Pinkiepie frowned. "Good point, Twilight. I don't know myself. But I am a ltitle concerned as to WHY you aren't smiling, after all, this is a party! YOUR party, YOUR life party!"

"And what if I don't want to go Pinkie?"

"Thats ridiculous Twilight Sparkle," Pinkiepie giggled. "For this one time, you HAVE no choice." And with that, the ongoing torture continued.

Twilight Sparkle limply sighed as the drill stopped. The pain was still bad, but at least it would fade. Probably...? Or not, as she looked up with a limp head and stiffened. Pinkiepie, carrying two hot coals, and she was going to put them in the holes in her wrists!

"PINKIE!" She screamed. "PLEASE PINKIE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS... I don't want to see this..."

Despite whispering the last part, she was sure Pinkie had heard as her bright blue eyes lit up and she dropped the hot coals on the vice right next to Twilight Sparkle's leg. She whimpered and nudged her leg in the opposite direction, and then forze for fear that the slightest movement would send the coal rolling against her tender purple flesh. She cried at the thought of her raw hide, that Pinkiepie had dug into ages ago to remove her cutiemark. That pain had been horrible.

She remembered it clearly. Pinkiepie, dressed up in a horrid outfit of unicorn horns, pegasi wings and cutiemarks had grabbed a scalpel and, while holding her horn inbetween her teeth she had maneouvered the knife elliptically around her mark until half was gone and then she had swapped her teeth for her hooves and tore the rest of the flesh off. It had torn half of her other skin off, too, not just her cutiemark. Her raw belly and neck still stung from that...

She awoke from her thoughts to see Pinkiepie now holding a syringe.

"W-whats that, Pinkie..."

"Please," Pinkie said proudly. "Call me Pinkamena. Its the formal version, you know." She ignored Twilight's inquery and inserted it into Twilight Sparkle's hip. Seconds afterwards, a burning, writhing pain shot through Twilight Sparkle and she kicked and thrashed about in her restraints, unable to move despite the intense agony she was in. She felt her own skin burning and peeling and bleaching and then her teeth rotting and falling out and her mane falling in clumps to the ground around her, but worse yet her senses, all but pain were gradually becoming nonexistant.

"What was.." Twilight breathed.

She saw Pinkiepie's lips move but she couldn't understand her. "What?"

Pinkiepie, looking rather fustrated carved a sentence on her own hoof, so deep it made Twilight Sparkle wince just to watch her do it. "You said you didn't want to see it," she read and Twilight Sparkle curled her lip in mercy.

"Kill me... Please," she pleaded. "PLEASE."

Pinkiepie laughed. "Oh Twilight, we haven't even gotten to the games yet," Twilight saw her mouth. "But excuse me a second, I'd like to try a new combination."

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow and then bellowed as Pinkemina rested each coal snugly in the holes of her hooves, and, glad she could still scream, Twilight allowed an even louder one to come tumbling out as the second one was placed. She could physically feel the coals slowly burning through her flesh, turning it black, charred ans raw and then her cries for help convulsed as Pinkiepie grabbed each leg in her mouth and twisted it so hard that they broke.

Even through closed eyes Twilight Sparkle could feel tears running through her shut eyelids and then, with no warning a second burning syringe was put into her belly and a scalpel dug swiftly into her belly. It provided her with no time to recover and she pushed against the stone vice so hard that she was surprised that it didn't crack. "HEEELP MEEEEEE," She yowled and she gave in. She didn't know why she was fighting death. It was just getting worse and worse and what she wanted more then anything was to die, and so she did so. She closed her eyes and felt no more pain as Pinkiepie travelled the length of her organs.

"Twilight Sparkle," she grunted. "Don't fall asleep yet!" And she felt a shock as she woke up from the third syringe as it was inserted too. When she did awake, her organs were plainly visible and all the skin from her legs upwards to her neck was missing. She chucked onto her own intestines and the acid only helped to add to the experience. There was no pain though, only a subtle sting in all areas of her body. Her right hoof was nearly all but burnt away, with only the fragments of bone and little shreds of skin remaining.

As soon as she had awoken, however, Twilight Sparkle felt herself fading again and this time, as she punched at her organs to tenderize them before yanking them out with her bare hooves Pinkiepie did not try and stop her. After all, she had nearly gotten to the end and made it, and that was good enough for Pinkiepie. And so, humming as she went she carried what was left of Twilight Sparkle's body over and begun to knit, leaving only the cutiemark, horn, organs and eyes out. "There we go," she said as she stepped back to admire her work. "A friend for rainbow dash."

And then she tossed the special ingredient in the oven and rubbed her blood-soaked hooves together. "I'm sure these cupcakes will be magic."


	6. Mrs and Mr Cake

Pinkiepie was humming to herself merrily as she dragged the tray of cupcakes out of the oven. It was her latest batch and they smelled DElicious! "Now," she said to herself as she subconciously squeezed the pink icing on the cupcakes. She had done it so many times that she didn't feel a need to look while she did it, and the icing splattered all over the table. "Now, lets see who is next." She reached into the cupboard, in which she kept also her egg beater and a dull cleaver, one long since covered in spiderwebs and dust.

"Oh." She dropped the icing satchel when she read the name and her hair deflated. "Oh... This is... Ah well," she said as she got over the shock. "Buisness is buisness, I suppose..." But... She sounded a little unsure.

"M...Mrs... Mrs. Cake...?" She called, her voice devoid of all emotion, and out from the next room approached the two.

"Oh, hi Pinkie. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"W-would... Would you like to try my cupcakes?" She mumbled.

"Hey, Pinkie," Mr. Cake started. "Where is that smile we know from you?"

Pinkie's eyes lit up. "You know, your rigjht! I can't let minor setbacks get in my way! I have to keep on pushing, no matter WHAT obstacles appear before me, until the very end! Gee, guys, thanks! Its advice like that that makes me sad that I never got to spend more time with you in your earlier years!" She bit her lip. "And now... now its too late..."

They both chuckled nervously. "I don't know Pinkie... I mean... I think we might still have a few years left in us yet you know. I mean... we aren't THAT old."

"I know," sang Pinkiepie. "But I still don't think you have THAT long yet," she said slyly.

"Uh huh. Well, I guess we'd be glad to try your cupcakes Pinkie. Maybe in... half an hours time?" Mrs. Cake suggested with a smile, to change the subject.

Pinkiepie grinned. "Sure!" She said. "I'll meet you back here in one hour!"

"One hour." Mr. Cake agreed.

"Ah well," Pinkiepie said as she watched her landlordess and landlord dissapear out the door. "What is one hour to the infiite and great time? I may only have one day before the next number comes up, but I'm sure they'll be there in time for a new bunch of cupcakes. Besides, one pony alone makes at least SEVEN different trays, all of different textures and combos and flavour sensations! Thats one of the reasons I love using ponies! They are so sweet, some are sour, all of them unique!"

She bounced merrily over to her drawer and drew the syringe that lay there up with her hoof. "Anyway... In case things don't go 100% to plan..." She rubbed her hooves together manically. "THIS thing is always available. What was it again? A... a... meh, who cares!" She tossed it over her shoulder and it landed smoothly in the drawer once more. "One hour, one hour it is!"

An hour came and went and Mrs. and Mr. Cake of course showed up according to plan. "Glad you could make it guys! I've warmed them up for you!"

"Oh," Mrs. Cake rubbed her head in concern and exhaustion. "Well... Pinkie... Me and Mr. Cake ARE rather tired from all that shopping..." She saw Pinkiepie's despairing face and sighed. "Well... Okay, I suppose one bite can't hurt..."

And then she bit into the cupcake. It was then that Pinkiepie realised that Mr. Cake hadn't come in yet, and a wave of fear that she had never felt before overcame her. "OH NO! NO! DON'T! DON'T EAT THE CUPCAKE YET!" She screamed, but it was too late and Mrs. Cake fell to the ground in a slumbersome heap, JUST as her husband walked in.

"Oh h-

He saw the limp fainted body of his wife and yelped quietly. "Pinkie! What happened?"

Pinkiepie began to sweat. "I... Um..." Her eyes darted from side ot side. The half eaten cake, the body... She couldn't say tainted cakes, she'd go out of buisness! There was only one thing to do. The truth, and then she would have to take Mr. Cake out too. She just hoped his number was next, by some lucky coincidence, for she didn't always put relatives below one another, infact, they were in alphabetical order, which, much to Pinkiepie's relief, meant they most likely WOULD be under one another.

"I'm using ponies as cupcakes!" She said merrily.

Mr. Cakes mouth dropped. "Your WHAT!" He panicked. "You maniac! Y-y-y-" That was all he got to say before Pinkiepie came up from behind and crushed his skull with a hammer, if just enough to get him to lay down.

'"Sorry," she apologised as she watched his eyes close into temporary sleep. "No really, it wasn't your number you see, and infact it was only your wife that was going to become cupcakes, but then she ate a bite before you came in and then you came in and saw her and then we had this conversation about that conversation and now your lying here and I get to make a DOUBLE batch of cupcakes! But don't worry, I'll look after your kids and they are WAY to young to have numbers yet, see? They won't get numbers until there like... 2 or something! Great huh? But really, did you have sex to have them? And I'm getting ahead of myself here, so lets get started, shall we! I mean, I don't want you to wake up or anything and- Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed and dragged the limp pair down the stairs to her basement and strapped them up nice and tight. This was a part of the job that she always have fun with, despite how tricky it was.

"Wow," she said. They were taking a while to wake up, and she was a little scared of the dark. "It sure is dark in here," she murmured and she threw the light switch on, only to see that they WERE awake and that they were just too shock driven to talk. "Oh come on," she groaned and rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a funny prank you played! I mean, really! Why didn't you say anything! How rude! I mean, I was just waiting there for about half an hour and for nothing! Seriously, how long have you been awake for, anyway?"

When they didn't reply, she said, "Don't feel like talking? Ah, thats okay. Can't say I blame you really, I mean, this must be REALLY scary for you right now, but don't worry, you'll make plenty of other ponies happy, and I'll be really careful with your batch, I promise! I mean, I know how much you love perfecting your goods and all." Pinkiepie said with a little guilt in her voice as she sharpened her scalpel against the brick wall and as she cleaned the drops of blood off it from previous victims.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Look around guys! All your friends are here too!" She scowled. They didn't look any less scared, if anything, they looked even more disturbed. It had this effect on all ponies- WHY? It was so beautiful... and she had taken such care with the decorations! Just so they didn't have to get harmed by the smell she even sprayed it with perfume every week just to keep the fumes away. In a desperate attempt, however, she awkwardly ended off her usual small talk with, "Well, Scootaloo is here, Twilights here, Rarity is here, Gildas here, even Rainbow is here! See." She harrumphed. "I WASN'T LYING."

Mrs. Cake was the first to make a sound and that was as Pinkamena approached her with the glistening knife in her hoof and the surgical mask over her muzzle. "P-p-p... P-p-p... i-i-i-i... nk... nk... d... w.. ho... wh...?" Pinkie grinned. She couldn't understand what she was trying to say, of course, but it sounded an awfully lot like her name, and at least somepony was finally SAYING something, other then her now!

"Aw, thanks Mrs. Cake! You talked! I'd hug you if you weren't strapped up so tight." She shrugged and laid the scalpel down. "I'm just glad you didn't die over night, you know?" She laughed at her own joke and quickly slid into her usual outfit, the one of unicorn horns, pony skin, pegasi wings and cutiemarks. "Like it?" She asked. "I made it myself you know."

"P-p-p... PINKIE...?"

"Yeah?" Pinkiepie tilted her head to the side. She was always happy to answer a friends questions!

"PINKIE...?"

"OHHHhhh I get you!" Pinkiepie giggled. "Are we playing copycats now?"

"H-how..."

"H-how..."

"H-how... What is..."

"H-how... what is..."

"Why... why would you DO this, Pinkamena!"

"Why... Why would you DO this, Pinkamena!"

"PINKIE! I'M NOT PLAYING THE COPYCAT GAME!"

Pinkiepie frowned. "Oh," she mumbled. "Then I guess we'd better continue then, huh?" She giggled manically and sheathed the knife once again. "Well, you seem the most sentient right now, so I'll do you first, Mrs. Cake." Pinkiepie smiled and followed the outline of Mrs. Cake's cutiemark with a hoof. Mrs. Cake squirmed and tried to wriggle away from her cold touch as sweat ran down her bare body and as she clenched her sparkling teeth together.

"D-don't..." She whispered.

Pinkiepie ignored her and grinned widely as she dug the knife gleefully beneath the flesh and let the blood gush out. "D-D-D-DOOOoooNN'TT!" She was whining and shutting her eyes now, the pain was unbearable.

She bit her tongue and choked on the stench of her own blood as Pinkiepie grabbed the loose skin inbetween her rose coloiured teeth and pulled. The circle of flesh came off without an inquery and Pinkiepie tossed it on the table behind her. "Man," she said. "That sure was fun." And she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Mrs. Cake merely whimped and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head. She narrowed her eyes in protest as she looked at what Pinkiepie was doing next. SHe was gathering up two amplifiers and a pair of headphones, rather large and threatening in appearance and was plugging them into the side of the room.

"Pinkie..." She warned, but Pinkiepie didn't stop, under the knowledge that there was nothing that either of them could do.

"Don't worry," Mr. Cake spoke his first words in ages. "We'll get out of this somehow."

Unfortunately, Pinkiepie overheard every word. "And how will you do that, Mister?" Pinkiepie grinned. "Ah well, I'm glad to see you've finally found your vocals. I was afraid I might have to starve you to death, you know?" She hummed as she began to pump energy through the amplifier cord and she slid a pair of headphones onto Mrs. Cakes ears, turned up the volume and finally screamed into the speakers. It crackled painfully and Mrs. Cake grunted. Then, before she could prepare, Pinkiepie packed all of her strength into her diaphragm and screamed. The speakers screeched with the noise and Mrs. Cake groaned painfully as her eyes watered. It was worse then she had thought that it would be.

The last one was coming, though and when Pinkiepie added ten more amplifiers and hooked them all together, Mrs. Cake whimpered in mercy, but Pinkiepie connected each one and bellowed into the mic.

The force enough was enough for Mrs. Cake to scream, but upon that her ears drums burst with a sickening pop and no longer could she hear. "Pinkie," she said, louder then she needed to.

"Why do you do this?"

"Because of numbers of course," Pinkiepie said with the equal amount of pitch in her voice, but Mrs. Cake couldn't hear a thing.

"There are two of you, so I don't have the time to be slow with this next step..." she rubbed her chin thoughtfully with a red glove and then her eys lit up like stars. "I know!" She said, and she grabbed a cleaver. "I don't usually do this, but it will save me having to cut you up, and it leaves ponies with more fattening cakes, too! Of course, I'll have to shave you first," she blushed. "I don't want any ponies complaining because of hairs in their food, you know?"

Mrs. Cake didn't try to interpret what Pinkiepie was trying to say. She didn't want to.

"Just get it over with," she mumbled and she closed her eyes so that she couldn't see Pinkiepie picking up the shaver.

There was whirring but no pain as each long pink hair of hers fell to the floor, and then the sound of a brush as each strand was swept away by the clean freak Pinkiepie, who next grabbed the sharpened cleaver off the table and began to hack into Mrs. Cakes leg. She screamed loudly and Mrs. Cake looked at her sympathetically, and then, as each shrill cry of despair grew louder and louder he began to fight with his braces, gnawing at them, kicking his hooves as hard as he possibly could and scratching with his restrained hooves.

"Please!" he begged. "Leave her alone! Shes deaf for pities sake! Just mute her and take me instead! I won't tell anyone."

"Don't be silly, silly filly." She laughed. "I'm not doing this because you SAW or anything, not to get revenge... its just... her number came up, you see and I need ingredients."

"Oh no," Mr. Cake mumbled. "Don't tell us now that we are going to be EATEN. Thats BARBARIC. And by our own customers too..." He shook his head as much as the restraint would allow.

"Gee," Pinkiepie sighed. "I really am sorry. But I WAS kinda getting annoyed with you hogging the buisness..."

"H-h-h... HOGGING the BUISNESS?" Mr. Cake spluttered. "B-but Pinkie... Me and Mrs. Cake... We OWN the place."

Pinkiepie giggled and put up a hoof to correct him. "You mean, you OWNED the place?" And then she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Or really... You'll disown the place AFTER I'm through with this... Ah well." She shrugged. "I'd better get back to work."

But Mr. Cake stopped her. His plan was that, maybe, if he could shut her up for long enough, then he could get free of his braces and escape to the authorities. So slyly, he remarked, "but Pinkie, why a list?"

"Its order!" Pinkamena explained. "They are all in alphabetical order."

Mr. Cake stuttered a bit. He was running out of ideas and in the time it took for him to think up something else to say, Pinkiepie had already turned all of Mrs. Cake's legs to salami. The sight of his wife whimpering and crying was horrible, and he was almost glad himself that when it reached her ribcage that she would die, so that neither of them had to suffer any longer. But then... He gulped. He was next.

"You don't have to hang on.." He mouthed. His only wish now was that she could hear him. But Mrs. Cake did not need to be undeaf to know what he meant, and she nodded her head. But as hard as she tried to do so, she just could not let go of life. Not just yet, and she had no idea why not. The blood was awful, all over the place. It covered the walls, the vice- her blood, mixed with the remnants of other sessions. Who else had this monster killed? What more of her friends? And who was next, after them?

"Oh dear..." She sighed but the calmness was short lived as Pinkiepie raised her cleaver and brought it down once more, right on her guts. It cut through nad the blood bubbled and burst and exploded everywhere as it did so. "ARRGGHHhhh!" She moaned. "PINKIE! PLEASE. Please." Soft tears ran down the corner of her eyes and then she closed her eyes. She was thankful that finally her body was letting her go. She could still hear the slops though, of her already cut up body being tossed into a crimson bucket somewhere closeby. She didn't know exactly where. It was too hard to pinpoint in such pain and in blurred sense. She coiuld also feel more of the cuts as they sliced into her higher body, and her head... and through her eyes and brain and snout... but for some reason, it wasn't that bad at all.

"Bye..." she mouthed to Mr. Cake, and he let out a small sob of grief. And then he turned and stared up at Pinkiepie's diabolical face, grinning and smeared with blood as the rest of his wife's remnants were tossed into the bucket.

"Bring it," he growled, and he narrowed his eyes as Pinkiepie grabbed her scalpel once again, her hair flat and styled insanely. "I'm ready."


	7. Trixie

"No! Stop! You can't do this to the great and powerful trixi- AHH!" Trixie squealed as Pinkiepie moved the crank in a rotationary fashion. The wooden plank that Trixie was strapped upon shuddered and rumbled greatly as it extended and the cuffs around Trixie's hooves creaked as it stretched.

It had all started on her way out of Ponyville. She had been making good pace as she went, her pride gone when she had been stopped by Pinkiepie at the border of the Evergreen forest. "Pinkie?" She had asked. Pinkiepie had her muzzle back and it was for that reason alone that she could see the toothy grin planted across her face, from ear to ear.

Something about her eyes had disturbed her though, and the very next thing she knew, she had been cut out across a stone board, where Pinkiepie had dug scorching nails into her hooves, torn her cutiemark from her blue flank and had axed her horn off. The pan had been intense and when she had awoken she had been on a different board, a rack of some kind with Pinkiepie standing at the base of a lever, hooves extended.

Now her grin faded and the corner of her mouth twitched as she cranked the lever a little more. "But Trixie..." She protested. "I thought that you said you were the great and HUMBLE Trixie now." She giggled. "Besides, your not so powerful without your horn, silly filly."

Trixie groaned in pain and panted as she anticipated in fright the next pull. "ARGGGggHH!" She moaned as Pinkiepie shoved her hoof unexpectedly back. She closed her eyes at the pain and wriggled her hooves about in panic. They felt so sore that she feared that at any moment that they would dislocate. Then, before Trixie had time to even slightly recover, Pinkiepie kicked the lever hard and Trixie let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain before biting down on her tongue, so hard that the fleshy pink organ squelched in her mouth, drawing blood and finally she cut through altogether. She turned pale as urine ran down her legs to join her tongue and she opened her mouth to utter a silent curse.

Then came the horrible pop, four of them, with each one of them supplying a fresh round of newly experienced agony to Trixie's body as her hooves, one by one dislocated. She shut her eyes and weakly drooped her head, too without energy to do anything but. She felt sick as more pain flowed to her burning wrists as Pinkiepie pulled a second lever, which rotated the wooden rack up to face the wall vertically. She could hear them squelching, feel them sagging and see them blurrily in the dim, broken light.

She didn't try to protest, part of her knew she deserved it, even for her changed ways. She wondered, however, why Pinkiepie would do such a thing to her, of all ponies? "Why?" She mouthed and she supposed Pinkiepie understood, for she stared at her in surprise and then her eyes lit up.

"Well, you see, I sorta wanted you to have a party to celebrate your change! And I couldn't think of any party better then the one we are having now! I did the same for Rainbow's friend, Gilda you know. Do you know Gilda? No? Ah, well she was a griffin. I've got her right her in my collection if you'd like to see her." She removed a picked clean bird mask off the close by table, the one with the foal heads. "Hey," she mocked. "I'm Gilda. Nice to meet you, you dweeb." She cackled loudly and put the mask back down, blushing. "But I guess we should continue, huh? After all, I've got a lot of customers waiting..."

Trixie groaned as best as she could in her state and looked up helplessly as Pinkiepie approached her with nothing but almost bare hooves, with only one horrifying detail- an iron, spiked glove had been placed tightly over the tip of each hoof in the shape of a fist and she was approaching her on two feet, the same silly grin painted onto her expression. "No." She mouthed. "NO! NO! NO!" The scream was so loud that even death she could hear it. "PIIINKIEEEE!" She yowled and she cracked her head to the side as Pinkiepie delivered a blow to the gut that both winded and fatally injured her.

"Pinkie..." She gasped as the blood gushed out. She was losing breath, the spikes had punctured a lung. "Pinkie..."

Pinkiepie pressed a button on the back of the gloves and the spines retracted inwards. "Aw whats the matter, Trixie?" She teased. "Feeling a little blue?" She said this as she pummeled the fist into the side of her cheek. She spat out three teeth and gurgled on her own blood as the still spraying blood from her missing tongue and the blood from her throat combined, and she spat out five mouthfuls before she culd breath clearly again.

Tears ran from her faded eyes. One was now black and had a cut below it and the area around her cheek was black and blue and had tiny pink slices all over it, so much so that it could have easily been a burn. As the salts from her tears mingled with the slowly dripping blood she grunted and the tears intensified, of course making it only all the worse.

"Please..." She said, but she was too weak for the words to come out and even if she had had the energy, she had not the breath, nor the ability.

"Oh fine," Pinkiepie snapped. "I guess its my fault though," she admitted. "After all, I punctured a lung. I should have gone for your leg or something first." She shrugged and produced a scalpel from behind her. "Ah well," she murmured. "That is life I suppose." She cut a deep line into Trixie's stomach, from her neck downwards, until she reached her crotch area, where she stopped. She never castrated her victims, she knew what little good it did. The whole point of torturing the pony was to make them tender, and to have a little last fun before she baked them into cupcakes.

"Well, bye then," she said awkwardly. "It was a lot of fun for me Trixie. And can you believe it? You were the first victim I got to use the glove on!" She smiled and reached into the incision. Trixie groaned for a final time as she grabbed organs with both her mouth and hooves and bit down hard. Blood sunk onto her peachy pink skin and she liked it joyfully off her face and then off her hooves, savoring every drop. Then she severed each one brutally and punched it to soften each one before throwing it in the basket behind her. With each pummel, more blood suirted out until finally she reached the heart. Carefully, she sunk her knife deep into the middle and Trixie was embraced by deep, heavenly sleep...


	8. DerpyHooves

It had been too easy. And when Pinkiepie thought that, she didn't mean it just metaphorically, she meant... it had been no fun. The pony had neither put up a fight, nor had she even eaten a cupcake. She had baked them all specially for her next victim, and she had never even eaten one. It was rude, uncanny and simply unfair to poor Pinkiepie- or at least, it was to her. She had a feeling that the grey pony she held in her hooves would beg to differ.

But then again, everything was upside down with Derpyhooves. You told her to sit down, she stood up. You told her to stop, she started. You told her to pull, she pushed. It didn't cut it! She had flown right into the counter the second she had gotten in and her flimsy skull had been too weak to handle the pressure. Making the most of it, Pinkiepie had held her though and was now setting up the device that she would use.

A whole array was in her basement and each and every one of them made for a new, unique kind of fun. There was an iron maid. She always got little shivers and thrills seeing the polished spikes sinking deep into ponies flesh. there were stretching racks and handcuffs on the walls and even just a plain stone vice in the middle of the room, that she usually used. A dunk tank, carefully configured to fill with blood, acid and spew depending on her choice and finally there were torture instruments and tid-bits that she could use as easy eye candy.

Hammers, leather or metal straps, nails, hammers, hot coals, pools of blood, foal heads... Even a nice large bowl of assorted foal meat, and Pinkiepie wasn't ashamed to say that she tried it from time to time. She sucked at a curly straw that bobbed in a glass of old blood with the outlines of flesh in it. It had been there for years and was overgrown with mold and dust and spiders hung their webs at the edges, but Pinkiepie still sipped from it to parch her dry throat. After all, torturing was hard work. She needed a break to relax her muscles sometimes... didn't she?

She used a hammer to break the heavy chains on the bolt of the wall cuffs and they sprung open as the bronze cracked. She carefully wrenched Derpy's hooves through the open metal and closed them once more, as tight as she could. The flesh at the top of her hooves turned red and then blue and then purple and then finally black as Pinkiepie began to slowly twist in both the bolts.

She imagined how fun it must have been for her victims whenever she hung them here, to feel the cold touch and the pressure of thebotls as they sunk further on into their delicate flesh. How she would have loved to throw herself a party, but she was responsible enough at least to know that the town needed her and that if she gave herself a party, then she wouldn't be around to bake them the cupcakes that they relied on her for, especially after she had killed Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

A thin stream of blood splashed onto the floor from both of Derpy's cracked hooves but Pinkiepie kept twisted, until it reached the bone. This was where she stopped using her bare hands and grabbed the wrench. A little thrill ran through her as she savoured the sound of the bones grinding against the metal and it was obvious which was winning. Boy, did she wish that Derpyhooves was awake to experience the party with her, and she was happy that when she awoke she would awake to a most pleasant, painful surprise that would strike both of them as great.

Still, it would be a few minutes before she woke up again and so Pinkiepie just continued to twist the bolt in in the meantime.

When she heard the heavy thud of the bolt touching the basement wall she threw herself up against a chair and began to file her hooves. They were a little overgrown, and she liked ponicures from time to time.

When she had finished her nails and the pale grey pony was still not awake she began to grow a little worried. What if she was dead already? That would be very bad! She was still tough! She didn't want the only edible parts to be her hooves! Besides... she wanted them to both have a LOT more fun then THIS.

"Derpy...!" She whined and she waved a hoove frantically in front of the disabled ponies face. "Why. WON'T. YOU. WAKE UP!" She screamed and she siezed the adrenaline from the table. Angrily she jabbed it into Derpy's hoove and almost immediately her eyes fluttered and distorted to their trade-mark position, with one up and one down.

"Huh? Oh hi Pinkiepie." Her eyes shifted in position a few times as she said this. "Why am I strapped up?" She was smiling and Pinkiepie smiled back. She wished all of her victims would show this subtle attitude- it made her job A LOT easier and a LOT funner. Besides, she liked smiles. Smiles were th very core essence of fun, and if her friends could enioy this procedure as much as she did, it made her that much more happy about the whole thing.

"Oh, thats because I'm gonna torture you to death and bake you into cupcakes. Thats all," Pinkiepie said. Derpy's smile, unlike Pinkiepie's, flickered slightly and an even more confused look fell over her eyes, so much so that she already seemed helpless.

"Oh great!" Derpy started, and then she paused, with an 'uh...' "What does that mean?"

Pinkiepie grinned even wider. "Oh, you'll find out! But it'll be fun fun fun!" She promised.

"Oh great," exclaimed Derpy and her smile returned. "I LOVE fun. And will I be made into MUFFINS? Because I love muffins, you know that right?"

Pinkiepie raised an eyebrow a little unsurely. "Well... sure... I guess... if thats what you want me to do... I mean... Its within my power and all, but wouldn't you much rather be made into cupcakes?"

"Nah," Derpy said. "I prefer muffins."

A moment of awkward silence followed and then Pinkiepie broke the silence with an, "okay then, I suppose we should get started then, right?"

And Derpy replied cheerfully with a, "Right!"

Pinkiepie leaned her weight over the scalpel only to be halted by Derpyhooves for a second time, and she groaned. When was SHE going to get to play? "But Pinkiepie, why do my hooves hurt so much?" Pinkiepie saw both her eyes dart up to the cuffs at either side of her. "Oh," she shrugged. "Nevermind."

Flattening her ears to block out further dribble Pinkiepie picked the scalpel up and took it over. One comment got past Pinkiepie's shielded ears, however. "Nice costume, Pinkie," was what she heard Derpy remark as she hovered the knife over her cutiemark.

"Hey, thanks, Derp!" Pinkiepie beamed. She ignored further chatter from the lightly coloured mare as she sunk the metal blade of the knife just past the ponies surface.

"Um... Pinkie... What are you doing?" Derpy said, slightly unsure.

Pinkiepie dug the knife a little deeper. It needed to be deep, or the flesh could grow back. Besides, it wasn't as fun for Pinkie or the victim if it was just a mere flesh wound.

"Pinkie... thats actually beginning to hurt a little there..."

Pinkiepie suddenly flicked the knife up and the pain exploded through Derpyhooves, so much so that it clogged her pain receptors and shame was added to the torment as the contents of her bladder were released, some of it slipping onto Pinkiepie, who shook wildly, fluffing her hair up and sending the yellow body fluid spraying in every direction. She caught herself quickly in the reflection, covered in piss, blood and with her pelt so messy and she burst into laughter. "Teehee! Look at me! Look at me!" She guffawed, and Derpyhooves joined in on the joke too, but curtly, as if she didn't truly know what to be laughing about, and all she knew in her mind was that she should have been laughing.

She made her eyebrows into a triangle of concern and uncertainty and only stopped laughing altogether as she began to grow slowly aware of the warm trickle of blood down her side. "Pinkie, how would you make m-m-my cutiemark into a muffin?" She gurgled.

"Oh thats easy," said Pinkiepie, beaming. "All you need is a cup of flour, sugar and an oven!" Humming as she went, she laid the bubbles down on the table and lodged an axe into the craters in her horse shoe. She raised it accurately above Derpy's wing and then sent it sailing down. Derpy curled her wings inwards instinctly. The half of her brain that was disfunctional was telling her not to move a muscle, while the sentient part screamed for her to flinch. She met both sides in the middle with a slight curl, that Pinkiepie still managed to hit and with a confused scream Derpyhooves realised what side of her brain had been wrong.

She was very troubled right now, she didn't know why. She had funny feelings on her flank, wings and she didn't know what it was. She had only felt it a few times before in her life except now it was more intense then ever before. Alos, there was a strange, funny liquid that was running from her tearducts and her body ached. What was worse for poor Derpy, she didn't know if these feelings were natural or not. Could it be that she was just going through a natural stage in her life, one that all fillies, colts, stallions and mares all went through? Or was it something else? Something other worldly, that shouldn't have been occuring?

She didn't know whether to scream or to laugh, to escape or to stay put, to smile or to frown and so she took her usual approach- the confused and innocent victim.

"So... What next?' She bubbled. She smiled a small smile and Pinkiepie returned it with a huge, ear to ear shining look of ectasy, that concerned Derpy even more. Pinkiepie wasn't supposed to be cutting into her with sharp knives and tools... And even if she was, she surely wasn't supposed to smile about it... was she? Knives, blood and grins... it didn't make sense. What was a pony who combined those things called? She either couldn't remember the name or she hadn't known it to begin with. Yet one part of her said that it was all perfectly natural, and that she needn't not be afraid. A small voice at the back of her head was telling her to be afraid, though, and she had learned that it was usually best to follow that small voice.

"Erm... Pinkie..." She murmured as she heard a sickening 'thwop' as the axe sliced cleanly through her bone. Pinkiepie held her decapitated wings up in front of her and danced around in joy, laughing manically and Derpyhooves frowned. Were her wings supposed to be with her? But... weren't they supposed to be on her back? "Pinkie..." She restated. "This kinda feels funny..." She murmured.

"I know right, its hilarious!" Derpyhooves kept her eyes focused straight ahead as best as she could as Pinkiepie carefully hacked away the flesh and bone that protected her vital organs. Large chunks of skin and blood fell to the floor and Pinkiepie picked one up and shoved it all in her mouth, like it was a big tasty choccy. Blood soaked in over her lips and she smiled as she forced it down her throat, not in disgust, but for there was so much there. She held up a considerably smaller piece and held it out to Derpyhooves. "Want some?" She asked through a full mouth."

Derpyhooves felt slightly disturbed as she watched the movements of Pinkiepies mouth and she saw the pink, sticky strands of her flesh squelch around in Pinkie's gob. She shook her head as best as she could and smiled a tiny, frightened smile. "No thanks, Pinkie," she croaked. Well, at least she knew that Pinkiepie hadn't done anything unatural to her mouth or throat yet, for she could still talk and eat, at least.

Pinkiepie shrugged and stuffed the piece in her mouth. "Meh," she said. "Suit yourself." She gathered up the remaining carnage and dropped them all in the food bowl on the table. Hundreds more flies joined the flock that already flew around there and yet Pinkiepie never the less ignored them as she ran the knife deeply down Derpyhoove's raw stomach.

"Never fear," Pinkiepie giggled. "Doctor Pinkie is here! Hm, lets see what the problem is, shall we?"

Derpy's eyes lit up with joy mingled with pure, untainted terror. "Oh boy!" She said between mixed tones. "I love playing doctors." She smiled and then frowned, and then smiled and then frowned once more, as if she simply could not make up her mind.

"What a coincidence!" Cried Pinkiepie. "So do I! Hm... The problem is... you seem to have too many organs."

Derpy's bottom lip dropped in surprise at the sudden rush of pain that struck her as Pinkiepie twisted her stomach out of her. She blew into the open, cut connecting tube and air flowed into it and it rose up like a pink balloon, which Pinkiepie then released. Just like a normal balloon, she pinched the end and released and it went cartwheeling away, turning head over heels as it flew through the room. It slammed hard into the opposite wall with a heavy force and a pool of blood began to slow ooze out of it.

"Up up and away!" Pinkiepie laughed at her own joke and for the 3rd time that day Derpyhooves uncertaintly joined in as she stared down in shock at her bulging internal system.

"Wow," she said. "They are so colourful, aren't they Pinkiepie?"

"They sure are," Pinkiepie agreed. She grabbed her large intestine, squeezing it hard inbetween both hooves and then ripped it out as hard as she could, only to bunch it up once more and slide it loosely into where Derpy's stomach had once been. She then took a knife and slit the tube between her stomach and her small intestine and took a hammer in her mouth, ignoring Derpy's gradually increasing whimpers and cracked her ribcage hard. She separated the lung from her windpipe and swapped the two organs, and then slit two additional incisions at either side of the poor grey mare, where her kindeys were. They were small but deep, barely big enough for Pinkiepie's hooves but never the less she reached in. An uncomfortable squelching noise and sensation overcame Derpy as she felt flesh dig around her organs and a surprising yank at her side alerted her that her kidneys had been removed. She groaned as Pinkiepie swapped the two of them over, and then as she dug her knife into them and lapped up some of the vile fluid that came running out.

"Pinkie..." Derpy asked with a shaky voice. "When will this end?" She gave Pinkiepie her usual confused look and her eyes switched once again. Pinkiepie layed her tools down, humming as she went and released the cuffs from around Derpy's hooves. The poor pegasi's hooves, so raw and tender were too far out of repairs to stand her weight let alone the sudden force of the drop and Derpy yelped in horror as the bone snapped clean off. She slumped in a pool of her own blood to the floor where her body convulsed in pain and she curled up into a helpless ball of agony on the cold stone floor.

"About now," Pinkiepie said and then she left Derpy to bleed to death on the basement floor. She could harvest her later, but this session had been particularly fun...


	9. Applebloom & Co

It had been nice knowing her. But then again... every pony in ponyville had a number. And she had made that perfectly clear when Pinkiepie had taken her on as an apprentice. She knew, however, that this day would come eventually, so Pinkie would have to be cunning, sly and gain her absolute trust. She knew the routine. She knew how she lured her, so it would have to be odd. Someway that she never had even dreamed of doing it.

But... if she had never even dreamed of doing it, then how was she meant to think of it?

Pinkiepie pondered for a little. And she paced. Pacing always helped her think. She wasn't looking forward to getting rid of her cutiemark, either. The one with the miniature balloon cutiemark next to it? She made a decision to be extra careful not to lose hers. After all, it did happen sometimes. A few days ago, she had decided to sow on Mr. Cakes cutiemark and when she had gotten around to it, his... well... his cutiemark had been nowhere to be found.

It was a pity, though. It was such a pretty cutiemark. And she had been planning to put Mrs. Cake's and Mr. Cake's cutiemark's next to each others. She didn't know why. Maybe she just wanted them to have each other in their moment of death. But now... but now she had Applebloom to deal with, and although she was sad, buisness was buisness, and she knew that she had to be quick, or else she might miss her chance.

After all, it was already mid-day, and she only had another four hours or so before sundown. And she took care of a number every day.

It turned out to be surprisingly easy. That day, at 3:00 she hid inside the bush next to Applebloom's school. When she came out, Pinkiepie had followed her until she had separated from her friends and then she had struck, knocking her ongto the other side of the road. Before Applebloom had had time to scream or fight back, she had socked her hard in the head, with a blow that had knocked her instantly out and then Pinkie had dragged her, silently through the bush in a body bag and dumped her at the steps of her basement to have a break.

After all, even if she did wake up, there was no way she would be able to escape now. She had tied the bag up with chains and a padlock, and she had the only key.

"Okay little Applebloom," she sighed when she had regained her moxie. "This is it, your very own life party." And then she unlocked the bodybag and strapped Applebloom to the stone slab. She left her hooves free. It was necessary for what she was planning. Also... she felt like Applebloom should have had a friend with her at her party. After all, when Applebloom had helped Pinkiepie, her victims had never been lonely. Pinkie had made sure of that.

She knew there were no ponies who would see eye to eye with helping her, no, Applebloom had been the only pony for that job, and that was one of the reasons why she was so disappointed... But what if, she gave her a buddy to be tortured WITH her? Heck, maybe she coud even configure the machines so that they could torture one another! It was a great plan, it was fun for her, Applebloom and the second victim, and it got the job done! But... there wasn't enough time and Pinkiepie groaned in frustration as she heard Applebloom mutter a few dazed words from across the room. She searched her cabinet for emergency chloroform and put a napkin full of the stuff to Applebloom's mouth, who instantly fell silent again and then Pinkiepie went to work.

When Applebloom awoke for a second time and Sweetiebelle for a first, their reactions were quite different, and Pinkiepie was glad. She had gone to some trouble with this and had been curious to see their expressions. While Sweetiebelle stared up at the ceiling, too shocked to move and too shocked to talk, Applebloom yelped in surprise and shock and then her bright, focused eyes fell on Pinkiepie, who, given the circumstances, hadn't bothered to switch off the light.

"Pinkiepie!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Y-you traitor Pinkiepie! I- I thought that you were good enough not to do this to me!"

Pinkiepie frowned, confused. "But... Applebloom..." She mumbled calmly. "I AM good... Thats why I wrote your number down, so even as my apprentice you could still get your own party."

Applebloom bit her lip and her eyes closed. "Oh no..." She muttered.

The air was suddenly broken by Sweetiebelle's shattering screeches and the pair of them turned to look at her. "Come on Sweetiebelle," Pinkiepie said. "I haven't even started yet."

Applebloom shoved her hooves into her ears. "Oh stop it Sweetiebelle!" She cried and Sweetiebelle turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"A-Applebloom... I-Is it true?" She sniffed. "A-a- w-were y-you h-HER apprentice? And what about Scootaloo? You said not to worry about her! You and this maniac killed her, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Applebloom stomped her hooves against the stone and groaned, ignoring her friend. "Pinkiepie," she began. "Why didn't you tie our hooves down?"

"Oh," Pinkiepie walked over. "About that. You see, these machines are connected, see? And also automatic. They will automatically go through a torture cycle, but, if you wish, either one of you can press the buttons at the sides of the machine to stop it, and the other pony will receive the pain that YOUR going through! So, you get to give birthday presents to each other! Isn't it great?" She squealed, clapping her hooves together.

Applebloom shuddered. "Just start the machines up, dang it," she hissed and Pinkiepie grinned.

"No problem." Said Pinkiepie and she walked over to the wall and leaned a hoof against the big red button that read above it in bold letters_, _Automatic Machine Start.**  
**

"I built these beautiful things myself, you know," Pinkiepie boasted as both machines whirred to life. Sweetiebelle screamed and thrashed her free hooves wildly, searching absently for the button or for the lock on the metal cuffs holding her legs down, her eyes bulging as she watched the four saw blades spin towards her.

Finally she found the buttons, at the top of the machine and pressed them both down as hard as she could. The machine instantly halted and she heard the buzzing of a drill as it descended upon her friend. Sweetiebelle gulped and her face turned pale. She couldn't bring herself to take her hoof off the button and.. Applebloom DESERVED it, did she not? She needn't have had to argue with herself, however, for Applebloom was already on it, struggling to find the button that would stop her machine.

Instantly she found it and without hesitance in the slightest she pressed it. Sweetiebelle whimpered as she felt blades push her hooves back and she closed her eyes tight. Then struck the pain and a red haze filled Sweetiebelles brain. She didn't even think to push the button as her blood sprayed up through the air and caught in her elegant locks, followed by the loud grinding of bones that echoed through the room.

"P-p-p..." Sweetiebelle whimpered. The blades were half way into the marrow of her hooves when she remembered the button, and with a bloodstained hoof she slammed down hard on it. "P-P-P!"

"Sweetiebelle you idiot!" She heard Applebloom proclaim. She watched as the drill slowly descended into her eye, but this time she didn't bother to press the button. Sweetiebelle deserved a break, for one thing, and she knew that even if she did press the button that Sweetiebelle would only press it herself. What was the point? Instinctly she shut her eyelids tight and felt the tears fighting to escape. She blinked furiously to get the tears away and then heard the noise of a second buzz as two metal hooks slid under her eyelids to keep them wide open.

Applebloom fought to close her eyes but the machine was too powerful. She screamed as skin was torn by the hooks in her futile efforts and then she let out a confused whimper as the blade brushed her iris. "H-he- HEELLLPP!" Her mutter was replaced by a screech of mercy as it popped through and blood began to swell up around her eye. Carnage built up around the eye, making a hill of blood and nerves until, still deeply embedded in her eye, the drill came to a stop. Applebloom, still screaming thrashing her hooves at the machine, searching to knock it back or destroy it, with little result.

Her anger got the best of her and she exorted all her energy into a punch that made the machine rip back, carrying her eye with it. She released a horrified caterwaul and shut her still seeing eye tight. She could take no more of this and as the flecks of matter began to fall back into the canyon in her torn pupil she shoved ahoof down on the button. She breathed a sigh of relief as the needle retracted and she felt no emotion at the sound of Sweetiebelle's screams. Infact, they satisfied her. Losing your legs was probably nothing compared to the agony that she had just felt.

Sweetiebelle, on the meantime howled as the red sticky fluid oozed from the cavity in her leg bone. All that was left of her hoof were a few white strands of skin and bone, with the nerves still attached and a distinct feeling of depression and of suicidal nature. She would have given anything, anything in the world to have been able to end her life right there and now. Applebloom's whimpers from across the room told her what had happened and she had a quick stroke of pity that quickly faded. After all, Applebloom probably didn't care about her. She hadn't cared about Scootaloo, so why should she care for her? She was going to die anyway. She could do anything she wanted to do!

She let out a small chuckle that was quickly cut off as she saw what was next on the menu, and her eyes went wide with shock. "NO!" She cried. "A-APPLEBLOOM! HEEeeeLLpp meeeeeEEee!" Two knives, one for either side of her floated down beside her and sliced the skin from both her flanks. She released a small sniff and then looked down with red, bloodshot eyes at the two bloody, raw holes where her cutiemark would have been. Applebloom watched in horror as this procedure took place from across the room. H-her... W-would that happen to her next? She pushed down on the button even harder to make sure she was safe.

"RAARRIITTYYYYYYY!" Sweetiebelle tossed her head back and uttered the single cry. Then, having exorted all of her energy into one scream, she panted and slumped back weakly into the vice, aware that nopony was coming to help her. If she thought about it, she didn't recall having seen Rarity in the past few weeks. She had trusted Pinkie, who, when she had asked her, had replied that Rarity was on vacation. She had thought that it was a little fishy. After all, it wasn't like Rarity to take a holiday without telling her- or even so much as saying goodbye. She guessed that they had disposed of HER to and her face turned green. She felt sick. "I-I..." she murmured. "I want to go home..."

With too little energy to so much as push the button, she ignored the pain as the knifes then set to work on her horn. Her horn. SHe was too young to know how to use it, and tears formed in her eyes. Knowing she would never grow up. Never get revenge. Ah well, she said. At least, when she was finally gone, then she could be with Rarity once again. The idea comforted her to some extent. Also, Applejack and Scootaloo would be there too. She released a feeble laugh when she thought of Applejack. Applejack, who she had so dearly wanted for a sister at one time. Applejack, who had always been so nice to her.

"Rarity...?" She whispered under her breath. "Rarity, if you can hear me, please... please end this. I-I don't want this anymore..."

Her silence was broken and she looked up to see Applebloom cackling. "You'll be gone soon, Sweetiebelle," she said. Sweetiebelle flinched. Her friend looked wild. Her remainining eye was puffy and bloodshot and her mane was messy and had bits of blood and iron in it. "A-and then Pinkiepie will have to let me go! I-I can hold my hoof on this button all day, all year, all MONTH if I must... As long as it takes! And then... And then I can escape from this horrible town! And nopony will ever know of what happened here! Today! Nopony will be witness!"

Sweetiebelle shook her head slowly and stared at her friend with heavily determined eyes. "I feel sorry for you," she said pityingly. "It must be horrible," she said. "Knowing how you have betrayed your friends like this. It must be horrible having to torture ponies you once LOVED to death, knowing how they have TRUSTED you, knowing that deep inside of yourself, there is a little voice that is arguing against what you think of all this! A little voice, telling you to BE DISTURBED BY THE IMAGERY YOU EXPERIENCE, DAY, AFTER DAY, AFTER DAY!"

"NO!" Applebloom roared. Pinkiepie grinned wildly and a shudder of excitement ran through her. This was getting interesting. "No, Applebloom," she sighed coldly. "I feel sorry for you... And I'd rather be INSANE, then DEAD!"

Sweetiebelle lifted her head as much as her aching neck would take. "Oh yeah?" She breathed with her last puff of energy. "Myself, I gather quite the contrary. Because I would rather be dead then betray and murder the ones I love most." She didn't give APplebloom any more time to degrade her. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. The pain was too much to bear.

Now only Applebloom remained. Part of her was shocked and grief strucken by the sight of Sweetiebelle's dead, limp body. She was covered in cuts and lascerations and her severed hooves, still with running blood were quite creepy. Applebloom could see indentations where three of her ribs were broken and her sliced horn was exhilirating to see, but she had been doing this for too long, and all that she felt was a sense of shame and fury that her friend had not lasted longer. She was dissapointed. She had thought that Sweetiebelle could have lasted longer, but no. She would make sure SHE lasted the entire cycle. Because she knew she was better. She might have only been a mere earth pony, but then again, she thought with mirth as she looked at Sweetiebelle's decapitated horn. So was SB, now.

The lights on her machine flickered a bit and then the tools flashed to life. She sighed. She had been hoping that as long as she had held the button down, that nothing bad would happen, but she supposed that it had been too much to ask for. "Pinkiepie," she groaned.

"Yea?" Said Pinkamena.

"About the machine..."

Pinkamena laughed. "Well you didn't expect that it would be that EASY did you? Well, enjoy your cycle." Pinkiepie said.

"Your leaving?" Applebloom said, awestruck.

Pinkiepie shook her head. "Of course not," she said. "I merely meant that I'll be back here, watching. I mean, seriously," she said and she blushed. "There really isn't much you can talk about or joke about when the machines on auto. And this... session... has been particularly boring." She shrugged. "Ah well," she said. "It should be great when my number comes up!"

Applebloom frowned. "Wait... YOU have a number?" She asked. She was surprised.

"Yeah, DUH," Laughed Pinkiepie. "I mean, really Applebloom. Every pony in PONYVILLE has a NUMBER, silly! And that DOES include me. I AM a pony you know."

The room fell into silence except for the plain sound of whirring tools as the knives slid down from the ceiling. "Crap," hissed Applebloom, and she winced as knives sliced clean across her flank and into her belly button. When she looked over, she was surprised to see Sweetiebelle's cycle still going, even through her death. Well... Really, she had been talking to Pinkiepie for way too long now, so what she was experiencing was nothing more then her degutting, as miniature knives crowded through her stomach fluids and flicked organs out. Applebloom smirked as she watched the minced intestines flop onto the table and slip into the bucket beneath them. She was determined to stay awake through at least that.

She prodded the raw pink flesh on her belly with a hoof. She was a little dissapointed- hers wasn't as deep as Sweetiebelle's, but it still hurt. "Oh great," Pinkiepie said. She tore the yellow fabric off Applebloom's sliced cutiemark to unveil it underneath. "So lovely," she said. "I think this deserves a special place, Applebloom. What about over one of MY cutiemarks? I mean, I hardly need two identical ones, do I?" She laughed and pulled up the back of her costume and hung the cutiemark over her showing balloons. "See? GREAT!"

Applebloom shuddered as Pinkiepie grabbed a needle and began to sow it into her flesh. How did she handle such PAIN? She watched the blood run from the miniature holes that she deeply created and followed each one until it reached the ground. Pinkiepit stepped in the puddle and lapped it off her hoof. "Delicious," she said, licking her hooves. She shoved some in Applebloom's general direction. "Want some?" She asked.

Applebloom backed up and widly shook her head.

Pinkiepie shrugged. "Meh," she grunted. "More for me." And she continued to lap at her flesh.

Applebloom screwed up her nose in disgust. What pony drunk their OWN blood? She shook her head and a tear formed at the corner of her eye as she examined her torn cutiemark. This was horrible. Then, suddenly, without warning her tears were snatched back by surprise, which was a third time replaed by terror as a knife slit her down the middle and the blood gushed out. "AARRGhhhH!" She yowled and she examined Pinkamenas grinning face, as if looking for help, but none came. She nearly drifted off from the agony but she forced her eyes to keep open and her conscious to remain strong. After all... she had made a vow to stay awake to the very end, hadn't she? To prove she was stronger then Sweetiebelle, hadn't she? And she was going to keep to that promise.

She winced and gritted her teeth as the knives began to probe her innards. The pain paled in comparison into what was happening nw. Miniature little chunks, blood nad flesh were cut off and tossed out. It felt like it would never end. She looked into her open belly. Big mistake. She saw all hewr chopped up organs and finally fainted. It was too much to bare, and any remaining roots of her sanity were then cut, just as she faded off from the pain. But then again, she thought with a sneer. She HAD beaten Applebloom in the end... and hadn't THAT been one of her initial conquests?


End file.
